Inexplicably DiNozzo
by SheWillBeLoved013
Summary: Tony has a daughter and when his teammates meet her, they figure out that she is inexplicably DiNozzo. Rated T from some cursing in later chapters.
1. Gibbs

_Okay, so I had a thought a few days ago. There are a lot of 'Tony has a kid' fics. There are fewer where he knows. But there are a shocking amount of small ones where the team knows. I decided that maybe there should be one more. Specifically focusing on how they met his kid. In this case, a daughter. There will be one chapter per person. Let me know if there are specific things you'd want me to include. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Evangeline. And her mother and sister. _

…

_There's something like a line of gold thread running through a man's words when he talks to his daughter, and gradually over the years it gets to be long enough for you to pick up in your hands and weave into a cloth that feels like love itself. ~John Gregory Brown_

…

It had barely been two months when Tony called in sick. Gibbs was furious. They were in the middle of a case and Tony had barely begun working on his team. He went to his car and drove to Tony's apartment. If his agent was really sick, Gibbs might let him slide. If not, he would be out of a job.

He walked up to Tony's floor and walked to his apartment. He knocked, but no one answered. So Gibbs sighed and picked the lock. He walked in and looked around at how bare it was. Half the place was covered in boxes. Gibbs surmised that he had yet to finish unpacking. He shut the door.

He was about to go into what he assumed to be a bedroom when he heard a loud, hacking cough from behind him. He turned around and saw a little girl, pale as a sheet, sniffling. She was wearing pajamas. She had red hair put into pigtail braids and had green eyes that seemed distantly familiar. His heart broke; she looked so much like his daughter.

"_Kelly"_ he thought.

The little girl shook her head and Gibbs realized he must've spoken aloud. He crouched down to her height.

"No, what sweetie"

She studied him for a minute before saying, "My name isn't Kelly"

"Then what is your name?"

She sneezed and wiped her nose on a tissue that came from the box on the table next to her "My name is Evangeline, but call me Angel, everybody does."

He smiled, Angel certainly fit her.

"Be quiet, my daddy's sleeping." She pointed in the direction of the room Gibbs had been about to go into.

Ah, that's why her eyes looked familiar. Angel didn't seem to recognize his look of realization.

"Daddy called in sick to work 'cuz I got an infection"

Gibbs nodded, he could tell by her skin color and her runny nose and coughing. She continued.

"Yeah, Mommy and Sage had to go to work and school."

Gibbs frowned, DiNozzo hadn't mentioned a girlfriend.

"Who is Sage?"

The girl smiled "My big sister, she's not my real sister, but only half. 'Cept Mommy said not to say that, 'cuz we're all family."

Gibbs smiled, "Your mommy has a point"

The girl nodded. "Daddy said that he might get fired because his boss has been mean and making him stay real late at work."

Gibbs immediately felt bad. He had been pushing DiNozzo. Testing him to see what his limits were. If only, he knew that he had a wife and two kids waiting at home.

"I didn't know that Tony had two daughters and a wife."

Angel shook her head, "Mommy and Daddy aren't married. And nobody's supposed to know about us. That's what keeps us safe."

Gibbs sighed, so DiNozzo had an ex-wife and daughters that might as well not exist. He was certainly more than meets the eye. Then, Gibbs remembered that he had failed to ask certain things about the girl.

She took Gibbs's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. He watched as she got out two mugs, two little packets. She poured one packet into a mug and the other into the remaining mug. Then she walked over to the water cooler, pushed down on the red switch, and filled both mugs. Then, she put spoons in both mugs, walked over and pushed one of the mugs toward Gibbs. He looked at it questioningly.

"Hot chocolate. With extra marshmallows, just the way I like it." She said with a giggle.

"How old are you? Where do you go to school?" 

"I am eight years old and I go to public school here in DC."

Just then, they heard a thump.

Angel giggled and whispered, "Daddy's up."

The door opened and out walked one sleepy DiNozzo. He looked over at Angel and then at Gibbs. Realization dawned on him.

"Boss, I-I"

Gibbs held up a hand, "it's okay, Angel told me everything."

"Everything?"

She chimed in, "almost everything. I didn't know he was your boss."

She punctuated this with a nasty-sounding cough.

Tony sighed, "All right princess, go back to bed."

Angel hopped off the counter and walked toward her room, pulling her dad with her saying, "Tuck me in Daddy."

Tony laughed and gave in. Gibbs followed them. When he got there, Angel was under the covers and Tony was stroking her hair, sitting on the bed.

"You have to get some rest so you can get better."

She sniffled again, clutching a stuffed wolf. "Okay Daddy. I love you."

Tony kissed her forehead, "Love you too, Pippi."

She giggled again and Gibbs closed his eyes. This reminded him so much of Kelly. He closed his eyes and sank down against the wall next to the bedroom.

-Flashback-

_Kelly giggled as Gibbs gently threw her onto the bed. Gibbs proceeded to tickle her until she began coughing. _

"_Alright pumpkin, time for bed" _

_Kelly stuck out her lower lip. "Daddy do I have to?" _

_Shannon, watching from the doorway, laughed. _

_So did Gibbs, "yes Kelly, you have to go to bed."_

"_Awwwww" _

_The two parents looked at each other and then together tickled their daughter. _

-End Flashback-

With Kelly's giggles still echoing in his ears he stood up and leaned into the bedroom only containing a sleeping little girl. He walked into the kitchen and saw DiNozzo pouring out a mug and washing it.

Gibbs took a seat at the counter. Tony finished washing the mug, loaded it into the dishwasher and turned around to face Gibbs.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" Gibbs asked

Tony leaned against the counter and thought for awhile. Then, he straightened up and said, "Wouldn't you keep your precious girl a secret from the world if that meant she'd be safe?"

Thinking of his little girl and the way she died Gibbs nodded his head, "Yeah DiNozzo, I would."

….

_Please review. I will happily take suggestions. You will learn more about Evangeline and her family and her past in future chapters. Let me know what you think. _


	2. Ducky

_Thank you so much for your reviews and all of those who story-alerted this little endeavor. I already had the idea for this chapter when I wrote the first one. So basically, I literally had this whole story planned out before I even typed the first word. It's a little strange, but not that hard to do. Oh, and when Gibbs meets her, it's summer and she's almost nine. Here, she's just turned nine. _

_Disclaimer: see previous chapter _

…

_On behalf of every man  
Looking out for every girl  
You are the guide and the weight of her world ~John Mayer, Daughters _

…

Ducky was just about to sit down and watch television with his mother when the phone rang.

"Mallard residence" he said

In the background he could hear a little girl crying. He could also make out the words, "it hurts so much" and more sobbing.

"Hello, who is this?"

A familiar voice came on, "Ducky, it's me Tony. Could you come over?"

Ducky was very curious, "Alright I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

He heard a sigh of relief, "Thanks Ducky"

He hung up and then explained to his mother that he had to go help a friend. He drove his car to Tony's apartment. When he got to Tony's floor, he walked to Tony's door. He found it ajar.

He pushed it open carefully and was greeting with the nasty sound of someone throwing up, quickly followed by sobs. He shut the door carefully and walked toward the noise. He got to the bathroom and found Tony on the floor holding a little girl and whispering comforting words.

"Shh baby, help is on the way. You'll feel better soon, I promise."

He cleared his throat, hating himself for ruining a precious moment.

Tony stood up and walked over to him. "Ducky, thank God you're here. We had just come back from dinner and I was about to put in a movie when she said her stomach hurt and then she threw up. That was about an hour ago. She's got a slight fever."

The little girl moaned, "Daddy, who is this?"

Tony ran back to the little girl and said, "This is a friend of mine, his name is Ducky. He's here to help."

She nodded and moaned again. Ducky decided to investigate the 'Daddy' issue later. He knelt down in front of the girl.

"You said this all started after you came back from dinner?"

Tony nodded

"What did she have?"

"She had a bowl of fried rice; it's the only Chinese food she'll eat."

Ducky nodded, "Well it seems to me that she has food poisoning."

Tony frowned, "So what do we do?"

"Unfortunately, my dear boy, I don't think there's anything we can do except try to get her to drink clear liquids, preferably water."

"That's it?"

"I'm afraid so"

The little girl moaned, then threw up again. She sniffled and said, "Daddy, please make it go away."

Her heartfelt plea broke Ducky's heart.

Tony sighed and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I can't do that sweetie; you're just going to have to wait it out. But, you also have to try to drink water. Can you do that for me, baby?"

She nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to stay here with you while Ducky gets you a glass."

He turned to look at Ducky before saying, "Glasses are in the cabinet above the sink and you'll see the water thing on the fridge."

Ducky walked into the kitchen, making mental notes of the blue room with two beds in it that looked fit for a little girl, but some of the décor did not. Another thing to add to the conversation he planned on having with Tony.

He filled up a glass and walked back into the bathroom and placed it within easy range of the girl. Then Tony stood up, kissed her head and walked out.

Ducky followed him into the kitchen before he burst out, "Daddy?"

Tony grinned sheepishly, "Yeah she's my daughter. She lives with me along with her mother. Her older sister comes home on the weekends from college."

Ducky began pacing, "So you have a wife and two daughters. Why weren't we aware? Why aren't we worthy of your trust?"

"First, her mother and I were never married. Second, Sage, her sister, is biologically mine. Third, Gibbs knows about Angel, that's her name by the way. Fourth, I was only trying to keep them safe."

"Angel?"

"It's short for Evangeline"

"That's a beautiful name"

"Thank you"

"So Gibbs knows, I know, who else knows?"

"Nobody"

"Is that wise?"

"It's the only way to stop the spooks I catch from coming after my family."

Ducky nodded, "Ah. A man making decisions for his family"

Tony nodded just as a "Daddy" filled the air.

Both men ran to the bathroom. There was a noticeable change. She was sitting semi-upright and the water glass was empty.

"Now we should slowly introduce her to food. Breads, for example."

Angel nodded, "Can you make me a PB&A?"

Tony smiled and said, "Sure Pippi"

Ducky followed, confused. "PB&A?"

"Peanut butter and apple"

"Oh"

Ducky watched Tony make the sandwich.

They walked back into the bathroom only to find the girl asleep. Ducky smiled and turned to look at Tony, and his smile widened.

Tony was looking at the girl like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Perhaps, she was.

….

_Please review. This isn't my best, but Ducky isn't the easiest point of view to write from. Let me know if there are certain people you want me to put in. Also, help me decide if Jeanne knew about Evangeline. I'm not sure if she should be included. I might even make up an OC to meet her. But, you guys have to let me know first._


	3. Abby

_Well my dears, this is the next chapter. A special shout-out to the possibly psychic Pat Toby. This chapter, as you already know, is Abby's turn. This was kind of hard to write because Angel is actually able to talk and she is very annoyed at Abby and I listened to a lot of father/daughter songs. If you want, ask me and I'll give you a list. Nevertheless, I wrote it. Just for you, my dear readers. Also, please help me decide who else goes in here. By the way, this story is dedicated to my father. I'm going to camp very shortly and I won't see him for four weeks. Dad, this one's for you._

_Disclaimer: did you not see the first chapter? Idiot. _

…

_There's two things I know for sure_

_She was sent here from heaven _

_And she's daddy's little girl ~Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle (Country Remix is my fav) _

…

Abby Sciuto was annoyed. She had been waiting almost half an hour for Anthony DiNozzo. Normally, she would've let it slide, but she _hated _DiNozzo. He was always coming in late with a bullshit excuse and Gibbs was always buying into it. She was sickened. It annoyed her that if she ever came in late with a questionable excuse, Gibbs would play the twenty questions.

She was hardly surprised when Tony came running in.

"Sorry, Abs I was with" Tony trailed off, seeming to catch himself.

Abby put her hands on her hips and smiled sarcastically, "Lemme guess, you were with a beautiful woman"

Tony half smiled and said, "Yeah, you're absolutely right"

Abby grunted and got into Tony's car. Her car had to be taken into the shop, so Gibbs offered DiNozzo to take her to and from work everyday.

Abby was at work and still fuming at Tony's lateness. She was just about to change her CD when she heard a cough behind her. She whirled around and saw Tony standing there, looking sheepish. She narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want DiWomanizer?"

Tony stepped further into the lab, "I wanted to apologize for this morning, I was unnecessarily late and for that I am breaking Gibbs' rule for a deeply sincere and well-deserved apology."

Abby snorted. As if she should believe that.

"What?"

This set Abby off. "What do you mean what? You waltz in here with a pathetic apology that Gibbs probably made you give. Also, you were late because you were with a woman. Probably some skank who can't even spell her own name. You're pathetic. A disgrace to the male gender. You know, I've met some pretty shitty guys in my life, but you top the list. I don't think that there is a single person who would disagree with me."

A voice behind them said, "Me"

Both Tony and Abby whirled around to see a little girl with red hair up in a bun in a ballerina outfit. Complete with a tutu.

Tony glared at the little girl and through clenched teeth said, "Get back in the car, now"

The little girl shook her head and stepped in front of Tony. She gave Abby the nastiest glare she had ever seen on a child. Then she spoke.

"I don't like you talking like that. Mommy always says that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Well, how's a girl supposed to do that when she hears something like that. Especially when you did it in the presence of me."

Tony grabbed her arm, "I said, get back in the car"

She whirled around and said, "Daddy, I'm just trying to protect you. Somebody's gotta stop her and the only other person who could do that is Sage and she's at college."

Abby's mouth dropped open. "Little girl, did you just call him, Daddy?"

The little girl turned to her, stuck her chin out in a gesture of defiance and said, "First, my name is Evangeline, Angel, usually. Second, yes he's my daddy. Third, the reason he was late today was because he was helping me get ready for my recital this afternoon. It took longer than we thought 'cuz the bun was really hard, Sage is at college, and Mommy was working the late shift last night and Daddy wouldn't wake her up."

Abby felt laden with guilt. Tears began to well up in her eyes. To her shock, so did the little girl's. "Daddy, I didn't mean to make her cry. I just wanted her to stop being mean!" She buried her face in the bottom of her father's shirt, as high as she could reach without straining.

Tony knelt down to his daughter's eye level. "Sweetie, you didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself." The tears started up again. "But I'm glad you did."

Abby smiled as the two embraced. She couldn't help but let out a soft "aw". The two looked up. She walked over to Tony, knelt beside him and hugged him. They both felt a smaller set of arms wrap around them. They looked at each other and smiled.

Angel pulled away and said, "AbbyKazam, would you like to go to my ballet recital? BossMan and RubberDucky are coming."

Abby looked at the girl quizzically, "Huh?"

Tony chuckled and said, "Those are her nicknames for Gibbs and Ducky."

"Wait. So Ducky and Gibbs knew about her, but I didn't!" Abby was indignant.

Tony sighed, "It's a long story."

Angel nodded, "And we've gotta go. My recital's starting soon."

Abby glared at Tony, "You and I are going to have a serious conversation, bub"

Angel chimed in, "AFTER my recital you guys can talk forever."

The two adults laughed. They both walked out, each holding one of Angel's hands.

….

_I know you were expecting a big reaction, but her snapping at Tony was quite enough, thank you. I won't post a chapter about it b/c you guys get the gist. He tells her the story and they argue about trust. Also, what her mother does will be revealed in later chapters. I can't give you everything at once. That would be too nice. Review! Suggestions are greatly appreciated. _


	4. Kate

_Okay, you guys are all entirely psychic. I was just about to do Kate meets her when Tony gets the plague when I got a review from the definitely-ESP having, Pat Toby. You're two for two! So to get Angel's mindset right I listened to a song that made me cry. It was so sad. It's Daddy's Little Girl by Frankie J. I quoted it as this chapter's quote. I will be rushing to finish this before I go to camp. If I don't, sorry. Tags to 2x22, SWAK. _

_Disclaimer: Tearjerker. Nothing else to disclaim._

…

_They've tried just about everything  
but it's getting harder now  
For him to breathe ~Frankie J. Daddy's Girl_

…

Kate watched, horrified as Tony went into another long coughing fit. It was official. Tony was getting worse, much worse. There was blood this time. Kate watched the nurse and doctor leave the room. She walked over to Tony.

"Guess you won't be able to talk much, good for me" she tried to keep her tone light and teasing, but something in her voice must've given her away. Tony looked up at her, smiling.

"Funny Kate, it actually sounds like you care" Tony grinned that annoying grin that says he knows that he's pushing her buttons.

"Tony, I" she never got to finish her sentence because, just then, the doors opened and a blur came flying in. It stopped at Tony's bedside and Kate saw that it was a little girl. She had red hair and green eyes. Wait, she's seen those eyes before. The little girl had a surgical mask on. She flung herself on top of Tony. He grunted and Kate was about to pull the little girl off when she saw that the little girl was crying.

"Daddy," the little girl sobbed, "please don't die."

"Shh baby girl, nobody's dying. Especially not when my guardian Angel is here."

Kate was shocked. "Daddy?"

The little girl began to sob harder. Just then, the doors opened again and another girl ran in. She was older, maybe 20. She had straight, black hair and blue eyes. She was also wearing a surgical mask. She climbed onto Tony's other side and began to cry as well.

"Daddy, you can't die! You h-h-have to w-w-walk me d-down the aisle."

"Another daughter? Jeez DiNozzo, what did you do in college?" Kate was overwhelmed by the two sobbing daughters. The two girls shot her death glares that made Kate's blood run cold.

Tony held them both, "Listen, I don't want to hear anything about dying. I'm not going anywhere for a very long time." The two girls nodded into his chest. Kate saw that they had noticed Tony's struggle to get the words out.

Then, Tony turned to Kate, "These are my two daughters. My only biological daughter, Evangeline," he squeezed the redhead, "And my adopted daughter Sage." He was referring to the black-haired one.

The two girls sniffled a hello. Tony went into one of his coughing fits. The two girls stood up, holding each other and sobbing. Kate helped Tony sit up and she heard Evangeline shout, "Please fight Daddy. For us. For our family. I know Mommy said some mean things, but she didn't mean them. Please come back to us!"

Kate began to cry herself. The doors opened for the third time within the last fifteen minutes. This time, a woman with brownish-red hair and blue eyes walked in. Like the girls, she walked in crying and wearing a surgical mask. Tony had just finished his coughing fit. Evangeline and Sage ran over and clung to the woman.

Evangeline wailed, "Mommy, Daddy's not doing well. He'll listen to him. Tell him to get better."

"So you're their mother" Kate surmised.

The woman nodded; "Normally I'd introduce myself but…" the woman trailed off, looking at Tony. She went over to him and, sitting on the edge while her daughters were lying by his sides, took his hand.

"Anthony," the woman said fondly, "I know I said some awful things to you this morning. Things about how you were a terrible father. I didn't mean any of it. You know that, right?"

Tony nodded.

The woman continued, "I know that we're separated and that we never got married. But I did, do, love you. And I appreciate you sticking around. I also appreciate everything you've done for Sage. Even adopting her."

Tony squeezed her hand, "Lorelai, I've always known that you love me. I love you too. I've never, even for a second, regretted staying. And Sage is just as much my daughter as she is yours. Legally, anyway. I never wanted to get married, neither did you. We were so young."

Lorelai nodded. They were all crying now. Especially Kate.

Just then, the doctor came in. "I think you should leave. We have to change his IV."

They nodded and Evangeline reached up to her neck. She took off a chain Kate hadn't seen. She placed the necklace in Tony's hand. It's gold and has the words 'Daddy's Little Girl' written in script. Then, they leave.

Tony turns to Kate as Dr. Pitt changes his IV.

"Kate, please don't tell anybody about this. Ducky, Abby, and Gibbs already know, but I don't want them knowing they saw me like this. McGee doesn't know. So don't tell anyone."

Kate blinks back tears and nods.

"I'll take it to the grave"

….

_This is by far the saddest one ever. I don't actually think I've written anything this sad before. Good thing. Did anybody else notice the play on Angel's name? Special mention to the first person to tell me why she's named Lorelai. REVIEWS ARE AMAZING!_


	5. McGee

_It's 12:30 on a Sunday. I just spent the past half hour trying to get massive amounts of chlorine out of my hair. If this chapter sucks, deal with it. On a brighter note, SMS what a mess (cool name by the way) got my question right. Their mother is named after the awesome Lorelai Gilmore. Also, gg123 gets an honorable mention for recognizing my play on Angel's name, 'guardian Angel'. _

_Disclaimer: A very confuzzled McGee. And superglue, lots of superglue. _

…

_The first man a little girl falls in love with is her Dad.  
- Author Unknown_

…

McGee was depressed. They all were. Kate had just died. The bastard who killed her was dead, but that barely made a difference. She was never coming back. Also, Abby would just burst into tears, Gibbs was crankier than usual, and Tony, Tony would not come into work some days. Or he would come in late smelling like perfume. Gibbs, Ducky, and Abby noticed, but when McGee brought it up, they just smiled a sad smile.

They were all sitting in the bullpen, trying not to think of Kate. It wasn't easy, judging by Abby's broken-hearted sobs. All of a sudden, Tony stood up. With one movement, he had everyone's attention.

"Enough. I know Kate died recently, but enough is enough. Nothing will change the fact that she's gone. Especially not sitting around here mourning. So I say we it all out. Just one night, we mourn and remember."

Nobody said a word. They barely looked at him.

"So it's settled then. Tonight, eight 'o' clock. My place."

That got their attention.

Abby said, "But what about…" she looked at McGee out of the corner of her eye.

"Especially."

Gibbs spoke, "Are you sure, DiNozzo?"

Tony nodded, confidently. "Yeah, I'm sure."

McGee was really confused, "About what?"

Ducky spoke, "You'll see"

Like that wasn't completely vague.

…..

At eight that evening, McGee found himself standing in front of Tony's apartment. Tony opened the door, looking oddly un-Tony like. Gone was the overpriced suit and tie. In their place was a pair of sweatpants and a ratty OSU t-shirt. Tony smiled. "Thanks for coming, McGee."

McGee entered the apartment. The team was there. Along with a woman with brownish-red hair, a young woman with black hair and blue eyes like the woman sitting next to her. There was also a little girl with red hair and familiar-looking green eyes. The little girl got up off the couch, skipped over to McGee, and said,

"Hi McProbie!" and giggled.

"Evangeline, that wasn't very nice." Tony scolded

The little girl pouted, "But Daddy, that's what you call him."

The woman on the couch laughed, "Tony, she's got a point"

Tony smiled, "Thanks for the backup Lor"

McGee's brain was stuck. Primarily on the word 'Daddy' being directed at Tony by an actual child. One who looked healthy. The other part was stuck on the fact that no one else but McGee reacted to her calling him daddy.

The other girl on the couch sniggered, "Hey Dad, I think he's in shock"

Tony studied McGee. "Yup Sage is right"

McGee exploded, "You have a wife. And two kids! Of course I'm in shock!"

The little girl piped up, "Daddy and Mommy were never married and they aren't even dating!"

Lorelai shushed her.

"That just makes it worse. Who else knows? Gibbs?" Gibbs nodded, "Ducky?" Ducky nodded, "Abby?" she nodded, her eyes not meeting McGee's.

The little girl piped up again, "And Miss Kate. She was really nice."

The room was dead silent.

Gibbs spoke, "When did you meet Kate?"

The little girl frowned, as if remembering something unpleasant. "When Daddy was sick"

All of a sudden, four employees of NCIS were furious, especially Gibbs.

"You let your daughter see you like that? Sage and Lorelai saw you too, I'm guessing."

They both nodded.

The little girl, what was her name? Oh yeah, Evangeline, spoke, "BossMan, Rubber Ducky, AbbyKazam, don't be mad at Daddy. Sagey, Mommy, and I asked to see Daddy. I had to make sure he wasn't gonna die"

Gibbs growled, "He wasn't about to die on my watch."

Evangeline sighed, exasperated "Yes, but Gibbs the universe will listen to daughters more than BossMan."

They all chuckled.

The rest of the night went on with them telling stories and finding out more about Tony and his family.

McGee was just about to get up to leave when he found that when he stood up, so did his chair. He'd been super glued to his seat.

McGee was annoyed, "Tony…" he said, threateningly

Tony laughed, "It wasn't me"

Evangeline giggled, "It was me. Hi McProbie"

McGee scowled, "You're… you're"

Abby laughed, "Inexplicably DiNozzo"

…...

_The ending was definitely good. I might use that again. I couldn't resist super gluing McGee. Also, who should Angel meet next, Ziva or Jenny. I can't decide. Review. I also would apologize for the suckiness, but by the time I finished this, it was almost 2am. Also, apologizing is a sign of weakness. _


	6. Author's Notevery important

I am so sorry. I thought I would have all of these chapters done by now. I didn't get a chance. Stupid writers block. Anyway, I'm going to camp for two months. I will not have internet access. So, until August 18, this story is officially on hiatus. This will be on my profile as well. My other stories will have this too. Again, I apologize. See you guys in August!

Love,

SheWillBeLoved013


	7. Jenny

_Hopefully, this is my best. Jenny's was the easiest to write. She is just getting to know Tony, so her reaction is going to be shock, but not anger. Also, Jenny is a bit more open-minded than the rest of them. Pat Toby is three for four. She didn't guess McGee. SMS what a mess is also psychic. Even though she can't spell. Initials. __. So Ziva will be next and I'm not sure how she should meet Angel. _

_Disclaimer: I can't say that I didn't ask for NCIS for graduation. All I got was sun burnt. And a Nook. At least I own Angel. _

…

_It is admirable for a man to take his son fishing, but there is a special place in heaven for the father who takes his daughter shopping.  
- John Sinor_

…

It was fate that brought Jenny Sheppard to the mall that day. Well, that and a lack of a decent party dress. So she was in the dressing room at Forever 21 trying on dresses. She heard giggling from the large stall next to her and figured that there were two girls in there. They were either best friends or sisters. Possibly even both. She heard a man's voice.

"Are you two done yet? I'm starving"

The two girls called back "Not yet, just a couple more."

The man groaned, "Why? We already bought half the mall!"

Jenny chuckled. She pitied the poor man who agreed to take his daughters shopping. Jenny walked out to go see what her dress looked like in the mirror. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. The two girls were standing in front of a man. They were talking to him and Jenny was close enough to here what they were saying. They were discussing the elder-looking girl's dress.

The man was saying, "Sage, you are not wearing that"

The girl, Sage, replied, "Why not?"

The man replied, "Because you look like a prostitute."

Sage stomped her foot, "But Daddy, I love this dress."

The other girl said, "It _is _kind of tight"

The man said, "Thank you, Evangeline"

Evangeline giggled, "You're welcome, Daddy"

Sage muttered something under her breath, something that Jenny couldn't catch.

The man did, though "Sage Elizabeth, do not call your sister a suck-up"

Sage rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll go try on something else."

The man smiled, "Good girl."

Evangeline looked up at her father, "What about my dress, Daddy?"

The man smiled, "You look beautiful, honey."

Sage came back out, "Is this better?"

The man smiled, "Much."

The family walked out of the changing room. Jenny was still standing there, watching them go. The reason she was stuck, the man, the father, was none other than notorious womanizer, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

She paid for the dress and walked to the food court where she once again saw the small family. She got something to eat and sat at a table diagonal from them. She was eating and also listening.

They seemed to be talking about nothing. But, Jenny saw the way Tony listened and realized that they didn't need to have serious conversations. She heard the younger one, Evangeline speak.

"Hey Dad, the woman at the table diagonal to ours has been following us. I saw her in Forever 21."

Damn it.

Tony whirled around, his worried eyes meeting her astonished ones.

"Director Sheppard?"

She grinned sheepishly, but in her mind she was thinking "_How could that girl have seen me? I wasn't even looking!" _

The-Evangeline said "_That's _the new director?"

Sage spoke as well, "No wonder BossMan has a thing for her"

Jenny shook her head, how did they know? "You can stop talking about me as if I'm not here."

Tony grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, they have no manners. Why don't you come over here and talk to us, I don't like having to yell."

At the last line both girls snorted loudly. Tony made a shushing gesture as Jenny slid into the empty chair.

"So how old are these girls?"

Sage put her elbows on the table and leaned over towards Jenny, "How about this, you direct the questions at us, not him."

Tony leaned over and pushed her elbows off the table, "Elbows, young lady."

Evangeline smiled and said, "Knees, old man."

Sage giggled and said, "Toes, Madame Director."

Jenny watched as all three laughed.

"To answer your question, Evangeline is thirteen and Sage is twenty-three. Ten year difference."

Evangeline rolls her eyes, "I think she can count, Dad."

Tony moans, 'Why do you have to be a teenager?"

Jenny chuckled.

Sage laughed, "Thank God I don't act like that anymore."

Tony sneered, "I'm sure you don't"

Angel pointed at Sage, "Bagged."

Jenny cleared her throat and they all looked at her.

Tony nodded, "Okay basic facts. Sage is adopted Evangeline, biological. Never married their mother, but she lives with us because she has had some trouble with apartments. Sage is a business major and wants to open her own inn and Evangeline is almost 14 and is a freshman in high school."

Jenny nodded; this was a lot to take in.

Evangeline said, "Another one to add to the knowing, so much for us being a secret."

Sage smacked her arm, "Evangie, you weren't supposed to say that."

Jenny looked at Tony and her voice was cold, "Who else?"

Evangie ticked off the names on her fingers, "BossMan, RubberDucky, AbbyKazam, McProbie, and now MadameRedhead."

Jenny raised an eyebrow.

Tony shook his head, "Just go with it. Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, McGee, and you."

Jenny chose to ignore the obviously missing name.

Evangie slid her fries over to Jenny and then took one of Sage's.

She protested and they started arguing while Tony and Jenny laughed.

Jenny leaned back, "_I could get used to this_."

….

_Sorry for the wait. I got caught up in a few things. Well, how was it? I'm going to do Paula and Vance too. Should I do Jeanne? REVIEW! _


	8. Author's Apology

Well, shit. I just looked at my stories for the first time in months and realized just how many are sitting, gathering dust. This was my freshman year and I had so much stuff to do and learn that I didn't really get a chance to write. I will try to make it up to you. I am not abandoning any of my stories, I promise.


	9. Ziva

_I'm back and better than ever. This chapter is somewhere in Season Four, but Jeanne doesn't happen until later in my 'verse. Okay, this is the long-anticipated Ziva chapter. I'm doing a Palmer one as well. I'm also doing DiNozzo Sr. and I'm thinking about doing Eli David, just because I don't want this to end quite yet. _

_Disclaimer: I only own the DiNozzos that are not in canon. And Evangie and Sage's mother._

….

"A father is a guy who has snapshots in his wallet where his money used to be." – Unknown

"A truly rich man is one whose children run into his arms when his hands are empty." ~ Unknown

….

Ziva sighed, what can you possibly say to make this okay?

They just had to tell a Sergeant Jonathan Grant that his daughter was dead and that his wife was in a coma. She and Tony had been sent to interview him.

He was sitting on his couch, his head in his hands.

She cleared her throat, "Do you know who could have possibly done this?"

The sergeant shook his head, "My daughter is dead, my wife is in a coma can't this wait?"

"No it cannot. We need you to answer these questions." Ziva replied

He lifted his head to show red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks, "Do either of you have children?"

Ziva sighed, "No, I do not."

Tony leaned forward in his chair, "I do. Two little girls. Well, I can't exactly call them little anymore."

Ziva stared at him; she did not recall him ever lying to a victim's family member.

Tony moved onto the couch next to the sergeant and pulled out his wallet and removed a photo that Ziva had to lean over to see.

It showed two teenage girls and a grown woman standing around a kitchen counter, laughing. The lighting in the photograph was dim, but you could see the resemblance between the three women.

"What are their names?" The sergeant inquired

Tony pointed to the girl on the far left who had blue eyes and black hair, "That's Sage, she's twenty-four and in business school. She wants to own her own inn someday. She's not biologically mine, I adopted her, but she is Lorelai's." He pointed to the woman in the photo.

"You're not wearing a wedding ring." The sergeant noted

Tony shook his head, "She wouldn't marry me. Said we were too young," he chuckled softly, "She's right. We were. And if I thought it would make a difference, I'd marry her now, but it won't."

He pointed to the last person in the photograph, a redhead with green eyes and a familiar grin, "That's my baby. Her name is Evangeline and up until her freshman year of high school we called her Angel. Now she's too old for that."

The sergeant chuckled, "Sounds like my Katherine. We called her Kitty, but then that wasn't 'cool' so she became Kat."

Tony smiled, "Yeah, we call her Evangie or by one of her middle names, Mary or Rose. When she was real little it was Pippi."

The two men smiled, sharing a moment over similar fatherhood experiences. Ziva stood there in shock. How did she not know about his family? There was nothing in his file. Not even in the one from Mossad.

They left shortly afterward, the sergeant holding Tony's card with his cell scribbled on the back. In case he ever needed to talk.

When they got in the car, Ziva flipped.

"You have a child, two even, that you never told me about! And a wife-slash-girlfriend! When were you going to tell me, hmm?"

Tony shifted, looking guilty and realization flashed through Ziva

"You were never going to tell me." She said, awfully calm.

He sighed and leaned his head against the window, "I don't want anyone to know. It's the only way to keep them safe."

"So the others do not know."

He winced, "I never said that."

"So let me get this straight, you have a secret family that everyone but me knows about." She said, getting frustrated

"Not everybody. Just the team. And Abby and Ducky." 

Ziva growled in frustration, "So I was not going to be told?"

"No" came the reply

"Why not?" Ziva pushed

"Because you're dangerous!" Tony exploded, "you're from a creepy organization that has a reputation of killing people painfully and with very little reason, you have a shady past, I don't know anything about you, and quite frankly, I don't trust you enough to keep this big of a secret."

Ziva's eyes were wide throughout his whole speech and she watched as his chest rose and fell rapidly, as he tried to calm himself down

And, so quietly she almost missed it, "And I don't want to lose them because of that."

They rode in silence the rest of the ride back to the Navy Yard.

When they got into the bullpen, Ziva slammed her bag down and shoved her badge and gun into her drawer, smacking it angrily closed. Tony stalked off towards the men's room.

The rest of the team, including Abby and Ducky were in the bullpen.

"Whoa! What did Tony do to piss you off?" McGee asked

Ziva gritted her teeth, "It is not just he who is at fault, McGee. You, Gibbs, Abby, and Ducky have been lying to me as well."

McGee's eyebrows furrowed, "What have we-oh."

The corner of Ziva's mouth twitched, "Yes, I found out that the people I trust most could not trust me."

Abby stepped forward, "It's not that we didn't trust you, it's just that we had to respect Tony's wishes and he didn't want to tell you."

"He did not want to tell me because he cannot _trust _me. And I do not know why." Ziva replied coolly

A voice said, "You're shitting me, right?"

Ziva spun around. The source of the voice was a fourteen year old girl wearing black skinny jeans, a t-shirt with a picture of four boys and said 'All Time Low Dirty Work Tour', and red, high-top Converse.

She looked the girl up and down, she looked familiar, but Ziva couldn't place her. "And who exactly are you?"

The girl smirked, "Evangeline Mary Rose DiNozzo, but you can call me Evangie."

Ziva's eyes widened, "You are the DiNozzo child?"

A young woman stepped out from the shadows, and she too looked familiar, "One of them, anyway."

Gibbs stood up and hugged the young woman, "Hello Sage."

Ziva stood up and walked towards both girls, "You are the DiNozzo children?"

They nodded. Ziva turned to the girl, what was her name? Oh yes, Evangeline.

"What did you mean by your comment?"

Sage, that one she knew, replied, "She was just shocked that someone who's supposed to be smart would ask something so stupid."

Evangeline nodded, "Yeah, what she said. You've never given Dad or the others a reason to trust you."

McGee spoke up, "As much as I like you Ziva, the girls have a point."

Sage cleared her throat, "Now that you know about us, there is time to rectify that."

"She's right; this is when your loyalty is put to the test, even though that phrase comes straight out of a dozen of Tony's movies." The voice belonged to an older woman who looked strikingly similar to both girls. Their mother.

She stuck out her hand, "Hello, I'm Lorelai Howson and you must be Ziva. I've heard quite a lot about you."

Ziva shook her hand, "I wish I could say the same."

Lorelai put an arm around each daughter and studied Ziva, "Jenny tells me that you are a good person, despite your past. I don't think that you will endanger my girls."

Ziva's eyes widened, "Jenny-"

Ducky cut in, "Knows? Absolutely. She met the girls about six months before you did."

Just then, Tony got back. Upon seeing the women, a huge grin appeared on his face.

He kissed Sage on the cheek and hugged her, "Hey hun, you're looking amazing. How's school?"

Sage chuckled, "Dad, you saw me two weeks ago!"

He hugged Evangeline and kissed the top of her head, "And how's my Pippi doing?"

Evangeline, oh Ziva supposed she could start calling her Evangie, rolled her eyes, "God Dad, you're so embarrassing."

He tapped her nose, "That's how I know I'm being a good parent. Speaking of good parents…"

He walked over to Lorelai and hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around as both girls rolled their eyes, "Hey Lor, how've you been?"

She smiled, "Very well, as you know because you also saw me two weeks ago."

Tony walked to his desk, picked up his jacket, and turned to face Gibbs. "Hey Boss, is it okay if I take these lovely ladies to dinner?"

Gibbs smiled, actually smiled, and said, "Go home DiNozzo, we'll pick up tomorrow."

Tony put his arm around Evangie and Lorelai put her arm around Sage and they held hands walking towards the elevator.

Ziva took a mental picture of the happy family as the picture of her and her two siblings flashed through her mind. She looked back at the team, who were watching the family with smiles on their faces. All except one.

Gibbs, who was watching them talk while waiting for the elevator, looked at them with longing in his eyes.

Tony didn't know what he had. Just then Tony looked back at Gibbs and nodded.

Or maybe he did.

…

_Well this was fun to write. Let me know what you think. Also, the reason behind Evangie's middle names will be revealed when I do Vance. Should I do Eli David? I'm also doing a surprise character. For anyone who was wondering/anyone who cares, I will also tell specifically why Lorelai and Tony never got married. Reviews are wonderful welcome back presents!_


End file.
